


Teenagers

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Trust-verse Collaboration [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Language, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Side Story, mentions of porn, prequel of a sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: For someone that got such good grades, N could be rather stupid at times.





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on July 20, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: More Trust verse… For some reason, I’ve been more inspired to flesh out this verse than work on the other pics I’ve started. I’m hoping I can shift gears soon, but until then… more young Trust verse. I’ve had this in my head for a looming while. It’s kinda a pointless fic, but still cute in it’s own way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“I like short girls, the shorter the better. I like cradling them in my arms.” You froze just outside the kitchen, not expecting to hear N’s voice at all. He was rarely, if _ever,_ at HQ. The only place you ever encountered him was at school or occasionally on the streets, but from the sounds of it, he was in the common room.

“You’re only saying that because you’re short,” Ravi teased.

“Look who’s talking, pipsqueak,” N growled, Ravi squawking a moment later. “Aren’t you still too young to be talking shit? I’m taller than all the other boys in my class.”

“But you’re shorter than Leo-hyung,” Ken challenged, laughter in his voice.

“Shut up,” N hissed. There was a clatter and Ken made a howling sound.

“I’m not in the same class as N,” Leo’s voice barely drifted into the hall. So that was where he’d disappeared to on his rare day off. He hadn’t been in the apartment when you got home from your own work, but your father had been–drunk, but thankfully asleep. You shuffled slightly at the kitchen door, debating whether or not to eavesdrop more or to just take a piece of fruit from the communal kitchen and lock yourself in your room like you’d originally intended to do.

“Anyway, like I was saying,” N continued after the laughter caused by Leo’s comment died off. You decided to eavesdrop a little longer. “I like really short girls, petite, so I can cradle them. Someone who’s cute and gentle and sweet and innocent. And–Hey! Are you even listening to me?”

“Your type is boring, Hyung,” Ravi deadpanned. A few seconds later Ravi squawked.

“I listened to all your types, and you don’t have the decency to listen to mine,” N scolded. Your attention fell away as they started squabbling and lobbing harmless insults back and forth, your attention turning inwards in a bit of self examination.

The last time you’d checked, you were exactly the same height as Leo. Surely they’d keep growing, but you were a bit tall compared to other girls. Unless they won the genetic lottery, you doubted that they’d be much more than ten centimeters taller than you. You also weren’t exactly the petitest or slimmest of girls, but you had no interest in resorting to strict diets to lose weight. You _also_ weren’t particularly interested in changing your personality–it wouldn’t be conductive to your long term goals, nor would you find acting like a ditz very fun. It wasn’t like you could fool N into thinking that’s how you really were anyway.

“So how are things going with you and Nixe?” N asked, his question jarring you from your thoughts. “What? Don’t look at me like that.”

“Do you really think there’s something between us?” Leo asked, with as much skepticism in his voice as you felt at N’s question.

“Isn’t there?” N asked. There was a clatter. “ _Yaah!_ ” N cried out, followed by another clatter. Ravi and Ken broke out into laughter.

“Siblings,” Leo growled. “That’s _all_ we are.”

“You two are practically attached at the hip when you aren’t working. That’s not sibling like behavior,” N said, tone a bit exasperated and defensive. There was a short pause and–

“Leo-hyung, it’s not worth picking a fight with him over this,” Ken interrupted whatever almost transpired (likely Leo trying to hit N again). “He’s an idiot.” Leo sighed loud enough that you were barely able to hear it from where you were standing.

“He is,” Leo agreed.

“Yaa!” N cried out, followed by the sounds of more scuffling. You sighed, deciding to crash whatever little party they were having. You stepped the short distance to the entrance of the common room, only to find Leo and N play grappling on one of the couches.

“So this is what’s so noisy,” you said dryly. N froze at the sound of your voice and Leo shoved him roughly away, turning to look back at you.

“Noona, you’re home!” Ken called out, his expression lighting up. You hummed in confirmation. “Was work ok?”

“Yeah,” you answered dismissively, stepping into the common room. “Leo, I’m hungry,” you pouted, sliding up behind Leo and hugging him around his neck. Leo squirmed at the rare public display of affection. “Make dinner for me?”

“What do you want?” Leo asked.

“Noodles,” you answered. Leo sighed, pushing up from his place on the couch. You let him go easily, watching his back as he disappeared into the kitchen. He was likely to just make instant ramen with veggies and meat if he could find it in the communal fridge, but you didn’t mind.

“You certainly have Leo wrapped around your finger,” N said dryly when the kitchen door was closed.

“Leo’s not wrapped around my finger. He’s just doing his job,” you answered, straightening up.

“Could have fooled me,” N said, looking at you with disbelief.

“What are you even doing here, N? It’s unusual,” you asked, turning towards him. N opened his mouth to answer but Ken cut him off.

“His parents kicked him out, so he’s moving in with me!”

“Are you fucking serious?” you asked, staring at Ken slack jawed. Ken’s dad was too generous. He was already taking care of Ravi in addition to Ken, and the two of them combined was enough chaos to handle.

“You’re so cra–” N started to scold you reflexively but the word died off when you narrowed your eyes at him.

“What did you _do_?” you asked.

“I got caught on a porn set,” N said, seemingly not sure if he should have been embarrassed or proud of the event.

“More like he got caught _doing_ porn,” Ravi snickered. You raised an eyebrow at the runt, happy that Ken had pulled him close and slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Doing porn?” you asked dryly, looking back at N. “What, were you one of the guys that provide extra cum for the money shot?” N flushed.

“ _No_ ,” N denied sharply, cementing in your mind that was indeed the role he’d played. “How do you even _know_ that kind of stuff?”

“You seriously underestimate me, N,” you said dryly. “I bet your parents ripped the director a new asshole if they were mad enough to kick you out.”

“Probably,” N sighed. “I’m not even allowed in the red light district. If anyone under my parents spot me, I’m supposed to be brought directly to my Mom’s office.”

“So no more book keeping for your dad for a while,” you said, rounding the couch and sitting down.

“Ken’s dad is letting me be a street ear for now,” N said, looking away from you and sinking into the couch.

“Have fun with the rats,” you teased.

“ _Hey,_ they’re not _that_ bad,” Ken pouted. You rolled your eyes at him but dropped the subject, not much in the mood to talk about the pests.

“I’m sure I will. Kids like me,” N sniped back at you with a grin, ignoring Ken.

“Just watch your pockets. You look like an easy target,” Ravi teased with a smirk.

“I know where you sleep,” N threatened casually and Ravi quieted.

“He’s right, though,” you teased, grinning at N.

“They’ll learn quickly that appearances are deceiving,” N brushed you off. You caught Ken shuddering from the corner of your eye but you ignored it. “Enough about me,” N said, changing the subject not-so-smoothly as he shifted to face you more fully. “Nixe, I heard you got a new territory?”

“Yeah, two weeks ago,” you answered, also turning towards N more fully.

“How is it? It’s close to the border, isn’t it?” N asked.

“In terms of money, it’s better, but negotiations are harder because of NU’EST,” you answered.

“Their border with us is growing,” Ken piped up, expression a rare shade of serious. Ravi stared up at him with a questioning look. You sighed, sinking more into the couch.

“The low ranks try to start fights often and clients don’t always want to cooperate with me, but word’ll be out by the end of the month that I’m not someone to mess with,” you said.

“Is that where you got this?” N asked, reaching out to brush the almost healed over cut at the corner of your mouth. You shrunk back in surprise and knocked his hand away, fighting down a blush. You’d almost forgotten about the damn cut. N seemed unfazed, continuing to speak. “I noticed it when you first came in with it, but I never got the chance to ask you about it.”

“Yeah, because your girlfriend keeps you so busy,” you said dryly, narrowing your eyes at him. N shrank back slightly, at least smart enough to know that you didn’t appreciate the pointless radio silence at school. Though you went to the same school and were in the same year, you were in different classes and only ever saw each other in the halls or around the school grounds. Social butterfly that N was, he was always with a crowd, and even passing each other daily in the hall wasn’t a guarantee that you’d have a chance to talk–not to mention you weren’t allowed to mention group business openly in public. “I’m surprised she wasn’t bothered by you doing porn.” N’s brows creased in offense at the jab.

“I didn’t tell her, and she dumped me when found out,” N said, frowning. Ravi snorted, earning him a glare from N. “Besides, personal relationships are important. Aren’t I _supposed_ to spend a lot of time with my girlfriend?” You rolled your eyes at him. At least now you knew what had probably spurred the conversation you’d overheard earlier–and knew that N was currently single. “Now answer my question.”

“How else would I get a cut like that?” you asked like you thought he was stupid. N’s upper lip curled at you in annoyance, nostrils flaring until he was giving you a stank face for your biting tone. You hadn’t _actually_ gotten the cut from street fighting, but he didn’t need to know that–he’d only worry more, and you _knew_ he was already somewhat worried. You’d gotten it when you’d sassed a superior. He’d literally knocked you back into your place and was high enough ranking that there wasn’t much that you could do about the bastard short of getting your father involved, and you knew _he_ wouldn’t help. All of your street fights in your new territory had ended easily because your opponents never took you seriously in your own right.

“Just be careful out there, ok?” N fussed. “You never know when someone’ll pull a gun in those parts. I don’t want to hear about you getting killed in some alley.”

“I can take care of myself, N,” you dismissed him.

“You can’t block a bullet,” N pressed.

“I’ll more likely die from a stab wound,” you countered, taking a bit of satisfaction in how horrified N’s expression grew. “No one’s going to risk attracting police attention with a gun over someone as low ranking as me.”

“You’re reckless.”

“Pot calling the kettle black,” you said dryly, narrowing your eyes at N. N swallowed, holding your gaze for a few seconds before looking away. He sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair.

“Just don’t do anything to get yourself killed,” N said after a few seconds, his worry clear on his brow. You sighed as well, reaching out and patting him hard on the shoulder.

“Same to you, street ear,” you said before pushing yourself up from the couch. “My dinner should be done soon,” you excused, stepping towards the kitchen.

“Nixe,” N called out to you, “I’ll see you around, right?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Of course you will. We both _live_ here,” you replied, causing Ken and Ravi to snicker. N flushed and looked away. You shook your head in disbelief before pushing the door to the kitchen open and entering. Leo turned to look at you when the door closed.

“Was your dad still sleeping?” Leo asked, turning back to the stove.

“He was before I came down,” you answered, crossing the kitchen. You slid in by his side and leaned on the counter by the stove. He’d managed to dig up some chicken and onions and was cooking them together in a pan, ramen going on another burner. “On the couch, with a few empty bottles of soju, so I came down here for a snack. Didn’t want to risk waking him.”

“There wasn’t any food in the kitchen anyway,” Leo sighed. “I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow.”

“Good thing I didn’t even try, then,” you sighed. Leo reached out and cut the heat to the burners.

“How much did you hear?” Leo asked, lowering his voice and moving away from the stove to grab a couple of bowls.

“From his ideal type on,” you answered, also lowering your voice. “I can’t believe he thought we were dating.”

“For someone who gets such good grades, he’s surprisingly stupid at times,” Leo grumbled. He plopped the bowls on the counter space on the other side of the stove and started to portion out the food. “But he means well.”

“His ideal type suits him,” you sighed. “Cute to balance out cute.”

“Ideal types mean nothing. Most of the girls he’s dated don’t even match his type,” Leo said, continuing to portion out the food.

“Thanks for the comfort but I already knew things wouldn’t work out anyway.” Leo sighed. “I think it’s better to stay away from relationships anyway. It’ll just complicate climbing the ladder.” Leo looked at you, eyes narrowed the slightest bit. He shoved a bowl at you and you took it clumsily.

“He cares for you,” Leo said simply. You blinked at him in confusion, but he just grabbed the other bowl of ramen and two sets of chopsticks and moved to the kitchen table. When your mind finally caught up to what he said, you followed him to the table.

“Like a friend,” you said, dropping your bowl on the table a bit haphazardly and pulling out a chair. Leo looked up at you with a raised eyebrow, shoveling noodles into his mouth. You waited for him to swallow.

“It’s a start,” he said simply, then shoved more noodles in his mouth. You sighed in defeat, flopping into your chair and pouting, arms crossed over your chest. He was right. Though rather than trying to catch N’s romantic interest, you wanted to snuff out your crush on him. It wouldn’t work out, not with how much time you spent working or how quickly N seemed to lose interest in the women he dated. He didn’t even seem fazed that he’d just been dumped. You didn’t want to lose him, to become absolutely nothing to him. You sighed and grabbed your chopsticks, digging into your food.

“How was your day off?” you asked after a few minutes, deciding to change the subject. Leo looked up from his bowl.

“Painful,” he answered, before poking at some stray noodles in his bowl.

“Dad?” you asked. Leo shook his head.

“The twerps,” he deadpanned, causing you to laugh. So Ken, N and Ravi hadn’t left him alone all day. “How was work?”

“My boss gave me a new knife this afternoon. Said I deserved it for my good performance lately,” you bragged, reaching down to your ankle to pull it out. Leo hummed, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. He likely knew that you hadn’t gotten it _solely_ through work, but you were glad he didn’t ask. Your boss had a slight foot fetish and a thing for getting his balls stepped on. Far be from you _not_ to use that to your advantage. You flicked the knife open and held it out to Leo for him to look at. He took it gingerly and inspected it.

“Looks expensive,” he observed before flipping it closed and handing it back to you. You returned it to your ankle then picked your chopsticks back up.

“The most expensive thing he was willing to buy for me,” you said. “At least it’s practical.” You picked a piece of chicken out of your ramen and lifted it to your lips.

“We should go out tonight,” Leo said suddenly. You looked up at him, confused for a second before catching onto his line of thought–your father.

“So he has a chance to sober up more?” Leo nodded. You sighed, leaning back into your chair. Leo was right to not want to be there if your father was intoxicated.

“I’ll ask N if he wants to go to the movies with us,” Leo said, pushing away from the table and grabbing his bowl.

“We don’t have to take him,” you protested, watching as Leo dumped his bowl in the sink.

“He’ll never shut up about it if we don’t,” Leo answered. You sighed, knowing he was right. There were worse ways to spend your evening than with your crush anyway.


End file.
